With the development of electrophotographic techniques, a toner having excellent low-temperature fixing ability and storage ability (blocking resistance) has been required. A toner containing a linear polyester resin of which physical properties such as a molecular weight are defined (see Patent Publication 1); a toner containing a nonlinear cross-linked polyester resin in which a rosin is used as an acid component in the polyester (see Patent Publication 2); a toner with improved fixing ability in which a rosin modified with maleic acid is used (see Patent Publication 3);    and the like have been reported.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2004-245854    Patent Publication 2: JP-A-Hei-4-70765    Patent Publication 3: JP-A-Hei-4-307557